Happily Ever AfterOr Not
by CD2698
Summary: Robin crosses the town line, leaving Regina behind. Discover what happens during their time apart. Will the town line be safe once more? Will the two lovers be able to reunite? Or will something dark and sinister stand in their way?
1. Chapter 1

_Regina's POV_

Regina stared down at the small white object in her hand. A plus sign formed in the small screen at the tip. A tear slid down her cheek as she threw the pregnancy test into the trash, wiping the tear from her eye. She calmly walked back out into the Charming's loft where Mary Margaret and Emma were waiting.

Mary Margaret jumped to her feet. "Well? What did it say?"

Regina's hear beat wildly as she answered:

"Positive."

Mary Margaret smiled and pulled her into a hug, a hug which Regina couldn't push herself to return. Emma smiled sadly at her from a chair.

"Regina, this is wonderful!" Mary Margaret beamed at her.

Regina snorted. "Wonderful."

_Robin's POV_

Robin tried to smile as Marian talked to him. He'd tried his best ever since they had left Storybrooke to be everything his family needed, but his mind could only focus on one thing: Regina.

It felt like only seconds ago he had kissed her goodbye for the last time. Like only seconds ago her hand had left his as he crossed the town line with Marian and Roland. It had been six weeks since that heart-wrenching goodbye.

"Robin!"

He snapped back into reality. Marian stared at him with a playful smile on her lips, all the while tending to their boy.

"Lost in thought, are we?" she teased.

Robin cleared his throat. "Just enjoying the peacefulness of the forest. What were you saying?"

"Robin, don't for a second think I believe you when you say that. I know who you're thinking about."

His eyes dropped. "I'm sorry."

Marian looked at him with surprise. "What are you apologizing for?"

"I chose to come here with you, and I'm not honoring that commitment if I'm always thinking about Regina and…"

Marian grabbed his hand. "Robin, if I could have tried to change her mind, you would have stayed with her. You love her!"

"But…"

Marian's kind eyes looked into his. "Robin, it may only seem like days since we've been apart for me, but for you, it's been years. Your heart has moved on and I'm happy for that! I wouldn't ever want you to think you could never be happy again."

Robin turned his gaze to the forest. As if on cue, an image of his love began to emerge in his vision. She stood across from his, handing him a black leather satchel. Inside laid a heart. Her heart.

"Will you hold to this for a bit longer?"

"You would trust something so valuable to a common thief like me?"

"You can't steal something that's been given to you."

_Regina's POV_

Regina laid in her bed, her head pounding. She'd been throwing up ever since she'd gotten out of bed. She stared at the ceiling, wondering what everybody would think once they learned the truth. That she'd slept with a married man and was now expecting his child…and he would never know.

Tears began to flow down her face in silent streams. Regina ached to see him, to feel his strong, warm embrace surround her. To feel his soft, gentle lips upon her own. Another bout of nausea sent her scrambling to the bathroom.

A gentle tap came at the door. She peered up to see Henry. Regina quickly jumped to her feet, trying to cover up the mess as best as she could.

"Henry!" she cried. "I'm so sorry, I forgot you were coming over!"

"Mom, are you okay?"

Regina debated telling him the truth. What would he think? She hadn't even told him about that night in the vault. Not that he really needed to know.

She smiled. "I'm fine, just a little stomach bug is all. Why don't you go downstairs and I'll make you breakfast when I'm dressed?"

Henry took in his mother skeptically. Regina could tell he was trying to process her answer as true or false. He gave his head a slight shake.

"Okay, Mom."

_Robin's POV_

Robin poked the fire for the millionth time. Marian had gone to sleep hours ago, but he couldn't find the strength to lay down beside her and sleep. He barely had the strength to be with her while he was awake. But he needed to be strong…for his boy…for Marian.

The wind picked up, causing him to shiver. He pulled his jacket tighter around himself and threw more wood onto the fire. A shadow fell across him and Robin grabbed his bow, turning swiftly to face the shadow's owner. There was no one there.

He lowered the bow slightly, but the moment after he wished he hadn't. Behind him, the blazing fire went out, like when you blow out the small, delicate flame of a candle. Darkness surrounded him. The last thing he saw was the gleam of the moon before he fell asleep.

_Regina's POV_

Regina could barely keep her eyes open as she sat in the sheriff's station waiting for Emma and David to arrive. A phone call that morning had come requesting her help in a mysterious case involving the town line.

She picked up an old newspaper from Emma's desk. The title had begun to fade but Regina could make it out: _Emma Swam Elected Sheriff of Storybrooke_. She set the newspaper back on the desk wishing she hadn't picked it up in the first place. Tense fingers ran through hastily brushed hair.

"Regina. Good, you're already here."

Regina raised a wary eyebrow. "Town line?"

Like father like daughter, both Emma and David crossed their arms as they prepared to clue her in to the case. Emma spoke first.

"The dwarves were doing their usual inspection of the town line when they noticed that there were tiny holes starting to form in Ingrid's spell."

Regina jumped, standing a little straighter. If the spell was starting to dissolve, that could mean…she could try and find him! David interrupted her thoughts.

"We're not one hundred percent sure if it's going to fade all the way.

_Dream crusher_, she thought.

Emma shifted. "And besides that, I can sense stronger dark magic at the town line, in several different spots."

Regina smirked. "Rumple's back."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Robin's POV**_

Robin's head pounded. He reached up, rubbing his temples in hope that the pain would subside with his touch. He squinted at his surroundings. He was still in the forest, but it was not the campsite he had been in only hours before.

A green sign caught his attention: _Welcome to Storybrooke!_ Storybrooke? How had he gotten here? The events of last night were foggy, jumbled blurs and broken pieces. Robin tried pulling at the ropes surrounding his upper body and torso. He had to get back to his family.

He stopped when he heard a small whimper come from behind him. He listened intently, trying to make sure his ears weren't playing tricks on him. When the sound came again, Robin breathed a sigh of relief.

"Roland? Boy, is that you?"

"Papa! I'm scared! I can't see you!"

Robin pulled harder as the ropes. His boy needed him. His wife needed him.

"Don't worry, boy! I'll get you!"

"I doubt that very much."

Robin froze in terror at the new voice. Well, new to the conversation. The voice was old to him. He looked up slowly, taking in the voice's host: Rumplestiltskin.

"Struggling will do you no good, dearie," he said in a maniacal voice. "The rope is enchanted. The more you struggle, the tighter it gets. Wouldn't want to crush that precious son of yours, now would we?"

A wicked cackle escaped from the tree line. A woman in a large fur coat stepped out, a lit cigarette holder in her hand and a cruel smile on her lips.

"You're positive this is the one?" she asked in a thick, lilting voice.

"You doubt me? Yes, I'm positive. I was with her when they said goodbye."

A third figure emerged from the shadows. Green tentacles flowed towards Robin's face. He tried to pull away but with no success; the enchanted rope held him in place as the slimy things touched him.

"Why on earth would she let us into this town in exchange for him?"

It wasn't Rumplestiltskin who answered. Robin knew this voice as well – Maleficent.

"Because he is one of the two things she truly loves. She would do anything to get him back…Rumple has assure me of that."

Regina! They were going to take him to Regina! But that wasn't possible. The spell guarding Storybrooke's town line forbid anyone who left Storybrooke to ever come back.

Unless these four had found a way to remove it.

_**Regina's POV**_

Regina paced back and forth in front of the town line. She occasionally stuck her hand through a hole in the spell guarding it, trying to find out what was causing it to collapse. She could practically taste the dark magic emanating from the other side. But it wasn't just Rumple's magic she could sense. She walked back over to Emma, David, Mary Margaret, and Hook, who she had yet to connect to the problem.

"Emma was right when she said she could sense dark magic, but it isn't just Gold's magic."

David crossed his arms. "What do you mean 'it isn't just Gold'?"

Regina rolled her eyes in frustration. "I mean that there are two other sources of dark magic helping him remove Ingrid's spell."

Mary Margaret eyes flashed concern. "Who else could be helping him?"

Regina walked back over to the spray painted line. She closed her eyes, trying her best to concentrate. Her fingers twitched at her side despite her best efforts to still them. Her eye flew open as she pinpointed a magic familiar to her.

"Maleficent."

Hook laughed in disbelief. "That's not possible. She's dead. Both Emma and I have killed her."

"Emma killed her while we were still under the curse. Before she kissed Henry. Maleficent's body may not have survived, but her soul would have. All Gold would have to do is find her soul a new body to inhabit, whether by replacing someone else's with hers, or by creating her a new body."

Emma walked up beside her. "And the other person?"

Regina shifted. "I have no idea. Whoever they are, the obviously want the same thing Rumple does."

Emma gazed at the empty road. "Revenge."

_**Robin's POV**_

Robin's body had begun to grow stiff from sitting in the same position for hours upon end. He could occasionally Roland's soft crying from the other side of the tree or the voices of his four captors. One he had yet to hear was Marion's.

"Roland, where's your mother?"

"I don't know, Papa," the boy answered. "All I remember is waking up tied to a tree by myself."

Robin tried not to worry. Maybe they were just holding her somewhere else to make sure he would cooperate with their plans.

"Rumplestiltskin!"

The imp appeared in a whirlwind of crimson smoke, an agitated expression on his face, like Robin was interrupting something of the utmost importance.

"What do you want?"

Robin breathed heavily. "Where is my wife?"

Rumplestiltskin smiled. "Who?"

"My wife! Where is my wife? What have you done to Marian!?"

"Ah, her. Yes, I think I have the answer to your question. Are you sure you really want to hear it?"

Robin stared at him.

Rumple smiled devilishly. "I'll take that as a yes. You see, Maleficent was brought over when Regina first cast the curse, but in her true form…or part of it. She was banished to the caverns beneath the library where Regina thought no one would ever bother to look for her. And no one did. Until she and Emma needed a way to break the curse so Henry could live. Emma killed Maleficent's body, but her soul still lingered in the cave. She was set free from the caverns when that idiot one-handed pirate went down there to trick Regina."

Robin huffed in annoyance. "What has any of this got to do with my wife?"

Rumple rolled his eyes. "If you'd let me finish…She was set free, but she didn't have a body. She's been roaming around Storybrooke since then. I needed her to help me remove the snow queen's curse from the town line, therefore requiring me to find her a new body."

Tears began to slide down Robin's cheeks. This animal had killed his wife and replaced her soul with that wicked sorceresses'.

"Why doesn't she look like Marian?"

"There are many spells to transform the look of one's body."

With that he disappeared in the same cloud of smoke that he had arrived in. Robin couldn't contain himself anymore. He screamed into the empty forest, his voice bouncing off the trees. Roland began to cry in fear behind him. But Robin no longer cared. Marian was dead. And now they were going to kill Regina as well.

Regina…an idea hit him. He whistled into the tree tops. He had to hurry if he was going to warn her in enough time.


End file.
